


Not Your Hero

by Margot Fenring (Peri_Sturmkrahe)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_Sturmkrahe/pseuds/Margot%20Fenring
Summary: Critical Role _AUTodo empezó un día en que Vex hacía de las suyas mientras Kiki trataba de grabar un mensaje para su padre.Las cosas se complicaron después de una llamada, el resto es historia.





	1. Llamadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex y un poco de Trinket...

La cámara enfoca un sencillo departamento. Las paredes blancas tienen algunos trazos en verde, un sitio acogedor con plantas colgantes que dan a la ventana y algunas fotografías de un sitio lejano .De pronto aparece en la pantalla la cara de una chica pelirroja de vivos ojos verdes que se lleva las manos a los cabellos y mira nerviosamente a la cámara, viste una sudadera verde con un distintivo emblema de Ashari. Sonríe nerviosa a la cámara, cambia varias veces de ángulo hasta que siente cómoda y empieza a hablar.

\- Hola Papá, soy Kiki. Si estás viendo este vídeo quiere decir que llegué bien y estoy en mi nuevo departamento. No sabes lo mucho que te extraño y lo nerviosa que estoy. Ayer hice una visita al Instituto de Botánica… ¡es un lugar precioso! te envían cordiales saludos. ….Si estás viendo esto sabrás lo emocionada que estoy de estar en la que fue el a _lma mater_ de mamá - dijo con una sonrisa triste que trató de componer de inmediato -  Siempre a soñé con seguir sus pasos y aquí estoy....

  
El sonido de algo que se rompe en el pasillo hace que su sonrisa se congele, haga un gesto de que espere un momento y sale corriendo de la habitación. Se escucha como algo mas se rompe y unos gritos.  
\- ¡Trinket no!

La chica regresa corriendo y le dice a la cámara.

\- Lo siento papá, debo irme. Otro día te enviaré otro mensaje con calma - dice cerrando bruscamente la cámara.

  
No es que ella lo haya pedido expresamente, era lo que su presupuesto y lo que la beca que le habían otorgado podía permitirse era un alojamiento compartido con dos chicas más de la universidad de V. Aún no había tenido tiempo de comentarlo pero era con su padre. La más joven, adorable, casi parecía caída del cielo y por lo generalmente ausente en casa era Pike, estudiante de medicina que pasaba gran parte del día corriendo de un lado a otro entre clases, algo deportivo y el hospital universitario de Serenae a la que difícilmente veía entre semana.

  
La otra era Vex, que parecía destinada a darle un soberano dolor de cabeza. Vex' halia una chica de obscuros cabellos trenzados adornados con unas plumas azules y un perro enorme que mas bien semeja un osezno que con frecuencia se había convertido en su dolor de cabeza. No es que odiara a los animales, nada más lejano a su naturaleza, pero es que Trinket es todo caso, su compañera de piso lo mima más que a una madre a su hijo.

  
Cuando llegó a la sala Vex'halia se hallaba justamente acariciando a Trinket y hablándole en un tono dulce, mientras con otra mano trataba de alejar una maceta con plantas recién compradas en el vivero que esperaba dieran un toque verde al departamento. La chica pelirroja llega al rescate de su ejemplar mientras observaba el daño causado por el osezno que no deja crecer día con día.

  
\- Se suponía que habíamos quedado que hoy Trinket no estaría en casa.  
\- Vax no puede tenerlo en la suya, se comió algo de investigación sobre Serenae y está furioso. – después acariciando a su amscota murmuró - no te preocupes Trinket, mamá sabe que a tío Vax se le pasará…  
\- eran mis plantas…  
\- Lo arreglaré y te pagaré con creces – dijo su compañera acariciando a su oso  
\- Era un ejemplar raro – dijo Keyleth acariciando las hojas – solo crece en…

  
El teléfono vibró interrumpiendo la conversación. - Espera un momento... Kiki observa extrañada la pantalla y se aleja a la cocina a contestar la llamada. Mientras tanto Vex envía discretamente a Trinket a su habitación y en lo que regresa su compañera trata de arreglar el estropicio.  
Las macetas no están rotas, fue más el escándalo y la tierra que quedaron por la sala. Limpiar no será un problema, pero los ejemplares están un poco dañados, ¿qué diferencia hay entre una ramita o dos?. Trinket es curioso, el aroma de las plantas es agradable, piensa que fue algo instintivo y le preocupa el valor que puedan tener esas plantas.

  
\- Vex´halia, estás en tu día de suerte. Si resuelves esto olvidaré todo.  
\- ¿qué tengo que hacer Kiki?  
\- Se trata de Percival  
\- ¡Percival! - ¿en serio existe?  
\- ¿qué?  
\- Cariño, te la vives entre clases y hablando con las plantas.  
Keyleth la observa , no es un secreto que la parte social no es tu fuerte, pero no era necesario recordarlo.  
\- sinceramente pensé que… que lo habías inventado...

La chica pelirroja trata de poner su mejor sonrisa. Han pasado seis meses de que se conocen y apenas si puede creer lo que está oyendo. Respira profundamente, no puede enojarse, se dice, el enojo es la causa de muchos problemas, debe de controlarse, respira hondo…

  
\- Cariño – dice arrepentida - lo siento, olvida lo que dije, ¿Qué pasa con el famosísimo Percival?  
\- está detenido en Stillbern  
\- ¿estamos hablando del mismo Percival que pones como modelo de perfección? - dijo desconcertada  
\- Vex…  
\- Kiki - dijo sonriendo - los finales empiezan en dos días, ¿no podríamos dejarlo unos días?, No puede ser tan malo...  
\- Llamaré a la puerta de tu hermano y le diré que le diste de comer a Trinket ese artículo que tardó meses en conseguir – dice improvisando ,nunca ha sido buena con las mentiras, pero esta es una situación desesperada - Accidentalmente lo grabé mientras trataba de enviar un mensaje a mi padre

Su compañera de piso la observa atónita, como si tratara de adivinar si está diciendo la verdad. Después de seis meses Keyleth tiene nociones de su rutina, tiene la sospecha de que algo de eso pudo haber sucedido...

  
\- Estamos hablando de Percival – dijo moviendo nerviosamente las manos - debemos sacarlo cuanto antes, no entiendes que…. –se muerde los labios. Hay secretos que no le pertenecen, hay cosas que no necesita saber – ¡no podemos dejarlo ahí!  
\- Cariño, tienes razón , no entiendo nada, pero haré lo que pueda  
\- Percival está…  
\- Está lejos - murmura buscando la ubicación en su teléfono. Será necesario llamar a la caballería- dijo enviando un mensaje en su móvil

La chica de la trenza la observó de reojo mientras recibe las respuestas en su teléfono. Stillbern era un sitio muy lejano y para saber en lo que está metido el amigo de Kiki. Suspira. Puede arreglárselas para repasar en el camino, prefiere descargar los materiales en su móvil a esperar que Vax se entere de que le dio el artículo a Trinket por sabotear su intento de cita con Jarett.


	2. Stillbern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De lo que sucedió en una obscura y fría celda en Stillbern.

 

La celda era fría, poco salubre, pero a estas alturas era lo que menos le interesaba. Todo había sido cuidadosamente calculado y había fracasado estrepitosamente.  Había estado tan cerca de cumplir su cometido hasta que un pequeñísimo error de cálculo le había valido ir a prisión en Stillben, un sitio alejado de la mano de Pelor.

Al lado de las tuberías llevaba la cuenta de los días que creía que habían pasado. No había luz natural, solo la luz artificial que llegaba del pasillo y nunca se apagaba. Desesperado había notado que no era capaz de notar el paso del día y la noche lo cual temía que hicieran con intención de enloquecerlo. Si su memoria no le fallaba y de acuerdo a los procedimientos legales debían de informarle de su situación legal, pero desde su encierro no había sucedido nada.

Estaba fuera de la ley y lo peor del asunto es que a estas alturas estaba seguro de que nadie sabía  su paradero, solo había dejado una nota y había hecho un comentario breve a alguien e confianza, pero nada más. Se suponía que iba a una conferencia de un tema de su interés como coartad a y como no hablaba casi con nadie, a estas alturas eso no servía de nada.

Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, podrían pasar  años antes de que alguien lo encontrará en ese miserable lugar. La barba de días le hacía temer que fuera algo más que un error de cálculo. En cualquier momento podían regresar y repetir los procedimientos, en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos lo poco que había logrado…

Antes de la última ronda  que verificaran que aún seguía con vida, los guardias llevaron a rastras a un nuevo inquilino que arrojaron sin miramientos en la celda vecina. Probablemente algún borracho del pueblo o algo de un delito menor al que querían escarmentar.

Apretó los puños y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor. Ya le habían tocado vecinos pendencieros, activistas radicales, vecinos enfurecidos, algún despistado y borrachos que no lo dejaban dormir.

\- tú, el silencioso - dijo alguien con una inconfundible voz pastosa - tú...

Guardó silencio, se replegó contra la pared, pensó que sería otra de esas noches. Los brazos le dolían y sus muñecas estaban inmovilizadas. Su vecino empezó a golpear los barrotes para llamar su atención. Cerró los ojos. El pobre diablo debía de estar tan borracho que era improbable que articulara algo coherente hasta que escuchó de nuevo.

\- tú debes de ser  Percival

Cerró los ojos. Siempre había mantenido un bajo perfil, difícilmente alguien sabría quién era. Temió que se tratara de alguien cercano a Ripley. No tenía por qué responder, no podía rendirse, aún tenía que completar su lista, aún no podía darse el lujo de morir.

\- ¿exactamente qué hiciste?   - dijo una voz femenina - no apareces en los registros, nadie te ha visto, nadie te conoce.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, los golpes aún le dolían, la oscuridad y sus lentes rotos no ayudaban mucho.

\- No sé quién te envía, pero si me ayudas juro que te daré lo que quieras

\- ¿Lo que quiera? – dijo una voz cantarina

\- Tengo influencias, te prometo que  si me sacas de aquí te daré hasta mi último centavo…

\- no sabes lo que dices - dijo saliendo a la luz con una sonrisa que le cortó el aliento.

Joven, demasiado despierta para el aroma que había identificado al principio. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, expectantes. En el fondo de su mente susurraba que  podía ser una trampa, uno de los ayudantes de Ripley, pero que debía hacer lo imposible por salir de ahí.

\- Cariño, hasta el momento tus influencias no te han servido de mucho en este caso

\- a veces las cosas no salen como planeabas - dijo evasivo

\-  me envía un amigo

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo?

-¿Confiáis en mí? - dijo acercándose a las rejas y apresurándose a utilizar unas ganzúas para abrir la puerta - Créeme, no es como si tengas muchas opciones

El observó receloso, ya se había llevado bastantes chascos que no le quedaba más que esperar lo peor. La puerta se abrió y ella vio con desaprobación las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban y rápidamente se enfocó en deshacerse del problema.

\- tranquilo – dijo en el momento en que las cadenas cayeron y el se apar´to instintivamente de su lado -  eres más desconfiado de lo que Keyleth mencionó – susurró

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Keyleth?

\-  Cariño, ¿Quién crees que me envió? - dijo irritada - Dame la  mano si quieres salir de aquí

El extendió su mano y su interlocutora lo asió con fuerza. Al momento sintió que la habitación se volvía nebulosa , por un momento cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba en la celda sino a la orilla de una carretera, hacía frío pero finalmente estaba fuera de ese maldito agujero que estaba a punto de hacerle perder la cordura. En medio de la noche la inconfundible cabellera de Keyleth resplandecía.

La chica de la celda sonrío, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia un individuo de negro  con un libro que lo observaba con un rostro muy serio a cierta distancia. Gemelos, se dijo al enfocar con más cuidado mientras Keyleth murmuraba algo sobre sus lentes y se los quitaba dejándolo a merced de un mundo de manchas borrosas.

Cuando su amiga  se los devolvió, la chica de la trenza  le arrojó al de negro algo parecido a las ganzúas que le había visto usar. A pesar de su apariencia fría vio como abrazaba a la chica de la trenza y murmuraba algo en su oído.

\- chicos - dijo Keyleth, les presento a Percival Friedericksen von Musel de Rolo III - hubo murmullos y un silbido que escuchó bien - pero pueden llamarlo Percy

El grupo lo miraba con curiosidad. Se sintió realmente incomodo, con la ropa de prisión, barba de varios días desde que los carceleros le quitaran las navajas y una expresión de cansancio que no podía ocultar a nadie.

\- ¿estas segura que es él? - dijo alguien 

\- si - Dijo la pelirroja

\- Debemos movernos pronto alteza - dijo una voz grave - antes de que se den cuenta estaremos muy lejos

\- Vamos - dijo Keyleth llevándolo a una camioneta

\- Cariño, no olvides de lo prometido - dijo su compañera de celda al pasar al lado de él

\- Percy - hubo un momento incómodo y en un tono cargado de preocupación

\- ¿Que le prometiste Percy?

\- Que le daría todo mi dinero si salía de aquí

\- ¡Oh Percy! - le habría dado lo que quisiera con tal de sacarme de ahí

\- haz hecho un pacto con un demonio – dijo afligida

\- Como si fuera la primera vez- dijo mientras entraba en la camioneta, Keyleth puso los ojos en blanco. La noche se extendía en el horizonte, el movimiento del vehículo, el murmullo de las voces de los que estaban ahí y, el cansancio era tal que en algún punto del camino sus ojos se cerraron. 

 

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación ordenada y austera en el sótano del departamento que había rentado. Ahí estaban su escritorio, sus libros, sus planos, algunos prototipos acomodados  como los había dejado la última vez.

Se llevó una mano a su cara y su rasposa barba le recordó que no habían sido unos días infernales, ya estaba en casa. La otra amiga de Kiki , la que estaba de guardia en el  hospital universitario había hecho un gran trabajo, los golpes casi habían desaparecido, pero  y habían quedado algunas marcas inevitables en los sitios que los secuaces de Ripley se habían ensañando.

Suspiró. Al menos sus manos estaban intactas. Se sentía fatal, pero no era un lujo que pudiera darse. Tenía p un sentimiento de impotencia e ira  que se llevó a la cama y no desapareció cuando el despertador sonó se dijo que no podía quedarse en la cama por siempre.

Lo  primero que hizo al levantarse fue darse un baño a conciencia y quitarse la barba que lo hacía verse mucho mayor y  le recordaba los incómodos días en prisión. Necesita aún corte de pelo urgente y algo que comer. El timbre sonó. Seguramente Kiki, se dijo.

Se puso encima una sudadera azul que halló en el camino y con el cabello empapado  fue a abrir la puerta, pero en vez de hallar a su pelirroja amiga, se encontró de frente  con la chica de la trenza que traía una bolsa con víveres.

\- siento despertarte – dijo sonriendo -   me envió Keyleth, tenía reunión a primera hora con el  Dr. Stormwind, dijo que lo entenderías

\- la chica de la celda - dijo observando fijamente las plumas azules que contrastaban con su cabello obscuro– pasa

Vex entró cautelosa al departamento. Frío y obscuro. Le recordó uno de esos calabozos de los cuentos que narraba su madre antes de dormir. Pero el contraste de ese estilo espartano eran libros y dibujos  que moraban por todas partes. La cocina era pequeña, con lo básico para subsistir.

\- Así que eres el  amigo del que tanto habla Keyleth – dijo dejando la bolsa en la solitaria mesa de la cocina

\- Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, a tu servicio

\-  Vex´ahlia –  él se dio cuenta que por un momento pareció que iba a agregar algo pero calló - pero puedes llamarme Vex.  Es curioso, pero tenía otra imagen del misterioso amigo de Keyleth

\- ¿ah sí? – dijo interesado ¿Y de que conoces a Keyleth?

\- Oh!, somos compañeras de piso

\- ¡la chica del Terranova! - dijo de forma automática

\- no esperaba que hablara de mi - dijo observando de reojo el reloj de la sala –bueno Percival,  nada me gustaría mas que quedarme platicando contigo, pero tengo clase en unos minutos… he cumplido mi misión, supongo que  en algún punto coincidiremos - dijo despidiéndose con un guiño.

\- espera

-¿si?

-en cuanto a lo prometido – dijo haciendo una pausa -  no bromeaba

\- Percival, cariño,  no fue nada

\- Si lo fue

\- entonces  hablaremos de eso en otro momento .  Se hace tarde y necesito llegar a tiempo, ya sabes exámenes

\- ¿en qué semana estamos?

\- en semana  de finales, a nada de ser libres para  disfrutar Winter Crest

Vexáhlia le dedicó una sonrisa  que le hizo olvidarse de lo cansado que estaba .La acompañó a la puerta y tan pronto salió se dio cuenta que no había sido capaz de articular algo coherente y menos llevar el encargo de Keyleth a la cocina. Se sintió desconcertado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿A dónde habían quedado los modales que por años le habían inculcado?

Observó su calendario, dos semanas perdidas, difícilmente justificables. Tendría que ir a la coordinación y argumentar problemas familiares. Cerró la puerta, sería un largo día.

 


	3. Vax reflexiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que trata de algunas observaciones de Vax

Vax'ilidan camina de regreso a casa después de una larga sesión con su tutor, el eminente Modeth Lai. El tema que ha elegido para su tesis no le tiene particularmente impresionado, de hecho suena profundamente decepcionado, esperaba mucho más de él.

Vax ha defendido de la mejor manera "La importancia de Sanrenae en la iconografía clásica", pero su tutor le ha dado a entender que es un tema ya trabajado, que quizá sería mejor ampliar sus horizontes, quizá algo enfocado a la economía, cercano al tema que trabaja, tal vez algo como  “La importancia de la raíz de Oloore en la antigüedad” o algo por el estilo…

Trató de explicarle que Serenrae es importante en su vida. Lo era para su madre, aún conserva una insignia en su muñeca como un recordatorio de que siempre estará en su memoria. Lo es para sus amigos, conocer a los Trickfoot y su profunda devoción lo ha inspirado en sus investigaciones. Pero no pudo, trató de decirlo y las palabras quedaron atrapadas. Un cambio a estas alturas le llevaría a dar un gran rodeo y es lo último que quiere.

La risa que se escucha  al llegar al edificio lo saca de sus sombríos pensamientos. Vex'ahlia sonríe de forma encantadora al chico de cabellos blancos y nombre pomposo que parece ligeramente sonrojado. Su hermana suele tener ese efecto en las personas, es algo que definitivamente heredó de su madre.

En otro momento llegaría en fase  de posesivo hermano mayor, pero  sabe que debe tener cuidado, es amigo de Kiki y la verdad es que le intriga. Lo ha estado observando en la semana, no es que tenga un particular interés, simplemente su porte no pasa desapercibido en el campus.

Su madre solía decir que conoces a las personas por la calidad de las telas que visten. Para ella la elección de las telas que viste, sin importar la condición social, dice a gritos frente a quién estás, como debes comportarte. 

En lo personal debe de admitir que tiene buen gusto, con un aire clásico venido a menos, que pasaría inadvertido a ojos inexpertos. Su calzado es de calidad y su conjunto ligeramente recargado para sus estándares, pero es su estilo y definitivamente le gusta. De lejos parece amable, pero su instinto le dice que tiene algo y por lo general no suele fallar.

El amigo de Kiki por lo general es muy serio, corriendo siempre a o perdido frente a una computadora, por lo general con audífonos  escribiendo, tomando notas, fotografías, dibujando de forma febril, siempre con un inseparable cuaderno que aparece y desaparece a voluntad de sus bolsillos.

\- Vex, ¿qué le has hecho al pobre chico? - dice sonriendo

\- ¡Vax! - dice. Con esa sonrisa que ha empleado desde pequeña cuando hace alguna travesura -  él es Percival, el amigo de Kiki. Percival, mi hermano Vax.

\- Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III - dice extendiendo su mano

 - Vax ílidan , hermano de Vex´ahlia

Vax sonríe tendiendo  su mano a Percival. Sin la barba de hace unos días y esos lentes parece tan joven. El apretón fuerte y noto que tiene unas manos de alguien dedicado al trabajo, que aparentemente contradicen su apariencia.

\- El misterioso amigo de Kiki

\- No hay tal misterio, nos conocimos en la facultad, su padre es un investigador muy reconocido .Soy  un gran admirador de su trabajo.

\- Así que científico

\- Alguien interesado en la ciencias, podría decirse – dice sonriendo

\- Percival, ¿ vas a pasar Winter Crest en casa?

Por un momento es como si una sombra pasara por su cara, pero el amigo de Kiki trata de poner su mejor cara y rápidamente responde.

\- tenía pensado regresar a mi estudio, desarrollar uno de mis proyectos y…

\- ¡Pero si acaba de terminar el semestre! – dicen los gemelos

\- Sí, pero... los días perdidos…

\- ¡Percival debes tomarte un descanso! – dice su hermana- Pero…

\- ¡Vamos a Gilmore's!

El chico observa  como si estuvieran hablando un lenguaje arcano.

\- no me digas que terminó el semestre y no conoces Gilmore's – dice Vax incrédulo

\- Pues, no he tenido el gusto…

\- Vex, alerta a todos. ¡En una hora todos en Gilmore´s!

Vex´ahlia, saca su móvil y escribe a toda velocidad, a los pocos segundos empiezan a llegar las alertas. El chico parece dudar, Vax sabe que este el momento decisivo para conocer qué clase de persona es el amigo de Kiki. Mientras su hermana responde, él se acerca y susurra.

\- Escucha , desconozco tus circunstancias, entiendo que cada quien tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos. Pero debes saber que no arriesgamos nuestro pellejo por cualquiera.

Percival observa con sus ojos claros como si sopesara mis palabras, se lleva una mano a los lentes y los acomoda. Su expresión es neutra, alguien que a primera vista no  es fácil  leer, definitivamente un reto.

\- Kiki nos convocó a nada de finales para rescatarte. Nos tienes intrigado, debemos presentarte como es debido. Espero que esto no afecte tus planes. - digo con mi mejor sonrisa

\- Para mi será un honor... - dice tratando de sonar convencido

\- Scanlan ,Grog y Kiki Confirmaron. Pike nos alcanza allá y Tibs dice que no irá - dice Vex

\- Insiste, es una ocasión importante. Su viaje está proyectado dentro de unos meses

\- Entonces requeriremos medidas drásticas - dice sonriendo - y Vax

-¿Si?

\- Tienes a Percival en el pasillo, hazlo pasar, debo dejarle comida a Trinket,  en media hora estaré lista.

Sonrío, el chico de los cabellos claros no sabe la que le espera, le hago una seña y entramos a mi  departamento. La decoración es sobria y Percival parece intrigado con los posters y el pequeño librero en el que tengo mis materiales. En lo que él se pierde entre los títulos, le envió una nota a Gilmore. Ha sido un día muy largo y  hace tanto que no nos vemos…


	4. Gimore´s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche de fiesta no hace daño a nadie, ¿Cierto?

-.-

 

Si de algo se precia Scanlan es de ser un buen observador y aunque es  parte esencial de su trabajo, no hay mejor forma de desarrollarlo que en el trabajo de campo y que mejor sitio que Gilmore's, el sitio en que  todo estudiante  que se precie de haber pasado por las puertas de Tal D’orei, ha visitado este sitio alguna vez en su vida.

Tiberius le contó hace tiempo que la  tienda  original que parece salida de la cueva de las maravillas. Que todo empezó como un pequeño proyecto para apoyar a los estudiantes universitarios que se veían en la penosa necesidad de recorrer largas distancias para conseguir algunos objetos para sus clases. Un buen día un joven  y entusiasta Shaun Gilmore  apareció y se encargó de que cualquier cosa que necesitaran los chicos del barrio universitario, desde un pedazo de pergamino, pociones de todos tipos y precios, hasta libros raros procedentes de Vaselheim o productos que parecían extraídos de los sueños de la lejana Market.

Hace un par de años,  Gilmore adquirió una vieja casona aledaña a la tienda que transformó en un pequeño foro donde  se presentan los bardos locales.   A partir de la exitosa  incursión en los negocios en línea,  pudo remodelar una sección para transformarla en un bar que cuenta con  una variedad de  bebidas y aperitivos que difícilmente se encontrarán en otro lugar.

Pero  Scanlan sabe que no está aquí  solo para disfrutar del lugar y  elogiar las múltiples cualidades del dueño del lugar, sino de observar a un potencial miembro, ese chico  pálido que les dio problemas a nada del final de semestre. A primera instancia, el nuevo no parece una persona muy normal, cabellos blancos  que no acierta a saber si son naturales o es poparte de una moda, ropas elegantes pero algo gastadas y un aire de lobo solitario que solo Sarenrae sabe cómo adquirió .

Scanlan no imagina a qué clase de padres se le ocurriría darle una letanía por nombre a su pobre hijo y sinceramente compadece al pobre de Percival  von Frankenstein Clonowski de Trololo III  por su terriblemente largo e impronunciable nombre.

Tibserius mencionó que  el chico nuevo procede de un linaje antiguo, que los apellidos le suenan de de alguno de los muchos libros que ha leído. Dijo algo de  antiguos y famosos que casi puede jurar que brillan en alguna sección de la biblioteca.

Pero cuando Tibs  empezó a recitar los títulos de los libros dejó de ponerle atención y se limitó a asentir mientras su viejo amigo hablaba de las cualidades minerales de cierta región norteña cuyo nombre pronto olvidó. Familia antigua, nobleza, con numerosos  títulos académicos  que lo respaldan a pesar de su corta edad.  Sin embargo hay algo que falta, su calzado y ropas no indican que nade en ríos de oro. Hay algo más que se le escapa y posiblemente esté relacionado con su misterioso encierro.

El grupo pronto se reúne, en un principio, Percival parecía un poco engentado, pero después de las presentaciones a cargo de los gemelos y un par de brindis para celebrar su primera vez en Gilmore's estaba un poco más relajado. Pronto Tiberius  acapara su conversación  interesado en sus estudios y él  se deja llevar por la emoción del momento, mientras Keyleth escucha y distraídamente bebe lo primero que tiene a la mano.

Vax pronto se traslada  a la barra para saludar a Gilmore, mientras Vex no ha dejado de saludar con cuanto conocido sé han contrato en el lugar. Puede apostar a que su popular hermana posiblemente no regrese esta noche a sus habitaciones. Todos saben lo mucho que Vax se preocupa por ella, pero también considera que es lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hace , aunque como buen hermano  a veces aleja a  alguno que otro indeseable, bastantes penas han pasado como para privarse de momentos como esos, tiempo de sobra habrá para madurar.

Grog sonríe mientras su novia en turno, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y un colgante de piedra del mismo tono lo observa como si fuera el ser más interesante del planeta. Es afortunado, lástima que Scanlan  sepa de buena fuente que los sentimientos de su amigo no son tan profundos como los de ella.

Sus ojos se mueven  en  dirección a la puerta, Pyke aún no aparece, prometió que iría, pero entre las clases y especialmente desde que empezó sus prácticas en el hospital universitario es difícil verla por esos lares. Suspira, ya aparecerá, siempre cumple lo que promete, les hace una seña a los músicos para empezar su presentación antes de que se haga más tarde.

Tan pronto como las luces se apagan y nota como el público se arremolina para esperar el espectáculo. Se disculpa y se dirige a su sitio, en esta ocasión  su papel es hacerles  pasar una  noche inolvidable, las bandas locales e invitados están listos, el será el presentador.  Observar,  distraer, crear, escuchar, pero sobre todo poner atención en los detalles.

***

 

Tan pronto  Tiberius parece reconocer a un conocido entre el público se disculpa y corre a su encuentro, Percy aprovecha para buscar a Keyleth, que no aparece por ningún lado y los gemelos tampoco están en la pista. Está un poco cansado y piensa que nadie notará si decide adelantarse.

Algunos de sus nuevos amigos, conocidos, aún no está seguro de como calificarlos, desaparecieron del panorama o se dividen entre la batalla que han improvisado en la pista entre Scanlan y un chico que tuvo la osadía de decir que la cicatriz de Pyke no era nada favorecedora.

Pyke solo resopló, Grog apareció inmediatamente  con la intención de romper una cara al individuo, pero Scanlan los detuvo. Ya que el ofensor era parte del gremio de bardos, debían de resolverlo con improvisando una batalla de rap. El público se ha congregado alrededor de ellos  y disfruta el espectáculo.

Gilmore no se ve por ningún lado,  su ayudante Sherry lo ha estado buscando  apurada por un evento en uno de los salones del piso superior y Vex, bueno, ella desapareció de su vista poco después de los brindis, antes de que Tibs lo  envolviera en su plática. No le extraña, con ese vestido que lo dejo boquiabierto en el momento que entró a la sala donde pareció que el tiempo se detenía , su largo cabello suelto , ondulado por la rígida trenza que llevaba le daba una criatura salida de los cuentos que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeño. Y como todo  ser de cuento de hadas se convirtió en el centro de atención de la noche y en un punto indefinido entre la plática desapareció de su horizonte.

El exterior es frío, pero le parece algo tolerable a comparación de otros sitios. Al fondo se escuchan algunos cantos, otros estudiantes celebrando  los días de Wintercrest.  Saca de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y en el momento en que enciende escucha unos tacones. Automáticamente se vuelve y descubre a Vex.

\- ¿Percival? – dice al reconocerlo - ¿te buscábamos hace rato?, Desapareciste sin decir nada...  
\- ¿Gustas? - dice ofreciéndole la cajetilla  
\- Que Kiki no se entere – murmura tomando uno  
\- Los odia -dice mientras le ofrece encender el cigarro - fue así que nos conocimos durante unas conferencias  
\- apuesto a que hablo de las consecuencias en los pulmones y termino hablando de los daños a los bosques  
\- ¿Así la conociste?  
\-  No , dijo sonriendo - pero así logró que Vax dejara de fumar cerca de Trinket y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco.

Sonríen mientras el aroma del tabaco los envuelve.

\- ¿qué haces fuera si eres la reina de la fiesta? - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.  
\- Es muy amable de tu parte Percival, pero  te perdiste la entrada de Allura  – dice sonriendo - hasta Tibs corrió a saludarla  
\- Parece que sucedió algo más  
\- Si...Vax tenía razón sobre algo, pero no se lo digas – dijo dando otra calada al cigarro -  se pondrá insufrible  
\- No sé qué habrá sido, pero así son los Hermanos, podrán pelearse, pero siempre se preocupan unos de otros…  
\- ¿también tienes hermanos Percival? – dijo mirándolo intensamente  
\- Es complicado – dice esquivando su mirada  
\- ¡Ahí están!- escuchan de pronto - ¡La fiesta no ha terminado!  
\- Para ti si, señorita de los Ashari... - murmura Vax  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? - murmura Vex preocupada  
\- Estuvo a nada  de bailar en la barra – dijo en tono irritado – afortunadamente Gilmore la vio y corrimos al rescate  
\- ¡Pero si estoy bien! – murmuró Keyleth – bueno, solo un poco mareada….  
\- No Keyleth, creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso antes…  
\- Pero eran unas personas muy amables… - murmuró Kiki  
\- Se supone que cuidabas de ella – dijo Vax enfadado a su hermana que discretamente se deshizo de la colilla de cigarro  
\- Lo siento, es que J…  
\- Fue mi culpa - dijo Percy -  pero podemos remediarlo… - dice acercándose para ayudarlo mientras Vex toma la bolsa y acomodando  la tiara de Keyleth.

Pronto se  escuchan gritos y enteran que Scanlan hizo polvo al que se atrevió a insultar a Pyke, que Grog estuvo a punto de pelearse con los amigos del sujeto y Pyke se limitó a acabar con el sujeto con una de sus famosas miradas antes de salir por la puerta grande. Al encontrarse ríen,  Grog sugiere que celebren la victoria de Scanlan.  Pyke y Vex le  hacen segunda, mientras escuchan como Keyleth entre risas aprueba la moción. Vax les lanza una mirada reprobadora,  Percy menciona algo  sobre salsas y café.

En bloque se alejan comentando sus impresiones, regañando a unos y deteniéndose por momentos ignorando los muros anuncian que  algo sobre el proyecto _Conclave y_ espectaculares  que promueven  los vibrantes  paisajes de la Sierra de Alabastro, sus pasos se pierden   en la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen el desastre. Tenía años que no escribía, pero Critical Role me encantó y no podía dejarlo pasar.
> 
> Título a revisión. Demasiadas horas insomne.


End file.
